A Fairy Tail
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: When my character from Pokemon Black gets sucked into the Fiore, will she thrive, or shrivel up before she can get home? Will she find romance in the most unexpected place while there? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Yes,the title of another anime being here is is my  
first crossover fic!Yay!Again,Sioux is me,with my Poké pokemon's  
moves:

Emboar:Flare Blitz,Brick Break,Heat Crash,Blast Burn.(He has some others for the point of the story :Focus Blast,Rock Smash) Level: 95  
(I change his name to Honō,remember that)

Reshiram:Draco Meteor,Fusion Flare,Dragon Pulse,Dragon : 91

Kyurem:Glaciate,Dragon Tail,Ice Beam,Fly.(and Dracometeor)

Terakkion:Rock Slide,Sacred Sword,Strength,Stone Edge,Level 70

Samurott:False Swipe,Surf,Dive, : 85

Virizon:Leaf Blade,Giga Drain,Sacred Sword,SolarBeam(and for the  
purpose of the story Swords Dance).Level: 86

This is complete and utter shit,I know,but its my first crossover,so be yes,I ended up turning it into a romance.I couldn't to anyone who find out why I named Emboar Honō. This is probably REALLY bad. Sorry. Review and let me know if more should be made! Well, its already written, but should I post it?

The sentences are missing words, buty I can't help that. Sorry.

Sioux sat,sitting peacfeully on against a tree,watching the was winter,but Flamehog kept her warm. She had all her Pokémon out,and they were sitting next to was on her right,and  
Flamehog,her Emboar,on the left.

"It's been so long since we had some peace,huh guys?Sometimes I wish that life was like a fairy good guys win,happily ever after,and thats never seems to  
end..."

She laid his head on her lap,and Flamehog grunted.

Suddenly,as if magic,a pink portal opened up before just appeared,with no preface took a tentavtive step was quickly jerked into it,her Pokémon. She screamed and flailed around grabbing for last thing she  
remembered was checking that her Pokémon were safe.

When she woke up,her vison was blurry. She could vaguely makeout a pink haired boy hovering above her. Her sight cleared,she saw several other people.A blonde girl with large breasts,a scarlet haired woman in armor,a guy with blue hair in nothing but his boxers,and a woman with blue hair and a white dress,and finally a-blue flying cat!? "W-Where am I?"

"In Fairy Tail." the pink-headed boy answered.

"Fairy tale?Is this an Entralink thing?"

"Entralink?"

She sighed."You know,the place in the middle of Unova!How can you live in Unova and not know about Entralink?" "Unova?We're in Fiore!"

"Fiore!?"

" Fairy Tail guild,Magnolia,Fiore." the blonde said."W-What?Wait,were are my Pokémon!?" "Po-kE-mon?Do you mean the peoplewho came with you?They're over there." He pointed to a few saw flames,which she assumed was Flamehog.

"Buddy,you're okay-!" She ran towards the she didn't see Pokémon saw people!

"B-But...?" They looked like they were in costumes of her Poké of them were was a girl,who was very pretty,dressed green and had green hair,with grass horns on her head,and a black streak running down her front bangs,like to her was a small boy,dressed in all blue with white hair clutching a four Schallop swords like to him was a realy well built and  
large boy, with tan skin. His black hair sptood out in rounded horns and he was wearing all brown,like was a teen girl wearing all gray,a turtle neck,with white hair that was pinned bin the  
back,and a yellow streak running down the front of her bangs,like was an older teen in a kimono,all white besides flame designs on the bottom,probably long white hair stood up  
in the exact way Reshiram's did.

Finally was Had black hair that crossed over his face in a swoosh,with two long chunks sticking like his wore an orange shirt with a collar that looked like flames,and had a thick black with yellow swirls,and orange had black aren't costumes,she thought,these are my Pokémon!

Slowly they woke up,with Flamehog first."Where are we?" He said ,he seemed baffled at his own voice was deep and throaty,but you could hear kindness in it."D-Did I just speak  
English!?" Sioux nodded silently,surprised herself at his looked at his hand and his eyes grew wide.

"A-Am I human!?"

She nodded calmed down,and wiggled around,getting used to his new form."Are you okay?" She managed to croak out,unsure what to say to her newly human Pokémon each one woke up,they were all surprised at their voices and forms.

After all of understood that they were human,the blonde came forward."So,what were they before?" She though for a second."Well,the best way I could put it...they were basically monsters that people  
learned to capture and tame them,and we can call them out whenever we try to catch everyone in our region.I'm really close to doing it." The girl grinned."Thats just like my magic!I can summon spirits," She held out her hand."I'm Lucy." Sioux shook her hand.

"I'm Sioux-Wait,did you say magic!?"

" don't have magic where you're from?" "No." "Well,we do here!We even have guilds for this!We call this place Fairy Tail." She grabbed Sioux's hand."Let me introduce you to everyone!" She looked to her Pokémon worriedly,but they insisted she had to get used to their new  
forms.

After the intial shock of Sioux arriving,everyone went about their usual showed her to a woman with white hair."This is can call her Mira."

Mira smiled."Nice to meet you."

Sioux just gave a weak was the blue haired woman."I'm warning you,NEVER try to go out with the boxers guy,or this chick will kill 'ya," Lucy warned,and Sioux nodded.

"This is Juvia!She is probably the most powerful water mage in Fiore!" Juvia smiled."It is quite a  
pleasure to meet ,I believe."

She nodded." too."

Now was the man in his boxers."This is Grey, and Ice-make 't mind his a habit he's developed." Grey looked down and freaked out."Nice to meet ' 'll talk later.I have to get some clothes!"

He ran off,and Sioux giggled."You'll get used to him,I promise."

Now was the woman in armor."Don't EVER get her will hurt you." Lucy whispered  
before she introduced her,and Sioux nodded.

"This is Erza,the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail." Erza nodded."Its a pleasure."

Finally was the pink haired man she saw earlier."This is Natsu."

Natsu grinned."Nice to meet 'ya!" "Likewise." The blue cat was buzzing around his head."And I'm Happy!" "Thats good." Lucy laughed."No,that's his name is Happy." "Oh!"

"Natsu here is a fire dragon uses fire magic!" Sioux stepped back."W-Wait,dragon SLAYER?" "Yup." "But two of my Pokémon-them," she pointed to the benches where they sat "are dragons!"

Natsu's jaw may have well have dropped to the floor."D-Dragons!?" "Yes.A fire  
dragon and an ice another uses fire." Natsu ran to them,Sioux and Lucy in tow.

"Reshiram,Flamehog,Kyurem,could you come here?"

They all walked gestured toward Kyurem,who was the woman dressed in gray with white hair."This is Kyurem,my Ice Dragon."

She pointed towards Reshiram,who was now the man in the white kimono."This is Reshiram,my Fire-Dragon."

And finally it she pointed towards Flamehog."This is my use Fire 's my strongest!I've never lost a fight with him!"

Natsu inspected was quite abit taller than all of them,and he radiated was actually was quite intimidating (but also handsome,Sioux and Lucy noted).

Suddenly,Natsu grinned."I like you!Finally another fire mage!" He held his hand out.

Flamehog looked at his hand confused."Mage?I am a Pokémon.I don't use  
émon are born able to use moves and 's really what  
are purpose is."

"Woah!You are born itching to fight!I like you even more now!"

Now Natsu moved on to Reshiram."So your a dragon?" "Yes.I am the Vast White dragon,or the dragon of truth,Reshiram."

"But your just a dude!Are dragons big and,well,dragoney?" "If you haven't noticed,we have all become is not my true form.I am truly a dragon,"

Reshiram's steadfast glare seemed to have convinced ,completely differing from his earlier behavior,bowed."Its an honor."

Reshiram returned it."As it is for me.I hope that you will get along with is the most pure hearted person I know of," Sioux blushed "and she is the hero back in Unova."

Lucy and Natsu turned to her,as well as Grey,Erza and Juvia."Your...a hero!?"

She looked down at her feet."Yeah.I wouldn't have Reshiram,Kyurem,Virizion,or Terakkion," she pointed to the girl in green "if I wasn't.I am the 'hero of truth'.But I didn't do anything special."

Natsu looked at her,baffled."You didn't do anything special!?You proved that you are stronger than anyone else in your home!I want a battle!" "A battle!?" "Yup!" "Well,I have to see if my Pokémon can still use their moves...and they might not be up to it..." He threw his arms up impatiently."Well go ask!" She didn't have to."We're 'd defend her anyday." She turned and saw Flamehog  
behind her,with the rest of her "Pokémon" She smiled."I guess they're  
ready."

-  
Is this even mildly interesting, should I continue? Oh, sorry again for the words. I'll fix that as soon as possible.


	2. Author's note

I'm really sorry! But, I am unfortunately not continuing this. I lost my inspiration ages ago, and my writing style sucked.

Even if this is never updated, you may see a reboot one day, so hang in there! I'm happy that you even liked this enough to want me to continue.


End file.
